


Dancing Slowly In An Empty Room

by Damaged-Goods (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mentions of self-harm, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Damaged-Goods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares. Nightmares of her. Just sick reminders that she was gone forever, and all because of him. Solara sadstuck. Trigger Warnings: Cutting (Sollux has scars) and character death. Written to the song of "The Lonely" by Christina Perri, suggested song for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Slowly In An Empty Room

A small step, he spun her around, letting the beautiful, long skirt she wore twirl around like fire. The dress's dark red accented by chocolate and scarlet gems. He pulled her closer, sniffed her hair.

"You look beautiful, Aradia," Sollux whispered through dark hair into her ear, the distant sound of a piano being no match for her bell like laughter.

She nuzzled her face into his neck and he pulled his arms around her waist tighter. Her grey skin was warm and alive, her heart beating in time with his. Their feet moving in time with the piano, forming a slow dance. Her hair had an earthen smell almost like grass and sky mixed together into a sweet scent.

Though he had no idea where they were, how they'd gotten there, or why they were dancing, Sollux was happy. Happy that Aradia was there and that everything seemed just right. Sollux ran his hand through Aradia's thick hair.

"Aradia?" Sollux started. The dancing couple spun as Aradia hummed in response. "I love you... A lot, and I hope you know that..." She smiled, but something seemed wrong. It could wait though, he hoped it would. Just for a couple minutes, just till the end of this song. Please, just for now. But it couldn't.

He sat bolt upright in his chair, head smacking into Karkat's chin, the Cancer having stalked behind him during his nap.

"Captor, what the fuck were you doing slee-" Karkat began, stopping suddenly when tears started streaming from the Gemini's eyes, his shoulder's shaking as he sobbed.

"She was there!" Sollux cried.

"She was alive," he sobbed, tears starting to drip to his shirt.

"I told her I loved her! And she was there, physically! Hear beating, skin warm, she was alive KK, she was alive!" the psionic had the other troll by the lapels, nearly ripping the sweater fabric in his grip. Blood shot hetero-chromatic eyes wide open with fear and sadness, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Sollux-" Karkat began. His hands wrapped around the scar riddled wrists of the gold blood, thumb tracing the cuts, some faint others still slightly damp. "Sollux, I'm sorry. I'm truly, 100 percent sorry." More gold tears hit the floor, it's grey complexion stained by the liquid. Karkat pulled his friend into a hug.

"I wish I could tell you that it's going to be okay, I really do, but at this point, I'm not sure." Karkat mumbled. "I guess I'm not sure about anything..."


End file.
